Lost: LMBY Dark Angel
by sora-takenouchi11
Summary: Taichi tells Sora of her past while teaching hers of hers. They aren't exactly normal teenagers and they don't exactly live in a normal world or have normal lifes. (same people from digimon but totally differant plot) please r/r!
1. Default Chapter

*wonders how many people actually remember her* Another story...this one is a bit darker but I'm trying to write something deep here! Lol. Please review so then I'll feel that there's an actual reason to put the rest up. The ~ are when it's like a flashback. I dun own digimon cuzz if I did, wouldn't Taiora have happened?  
  
  
  
The mist that surrounded the young girl was of a white, smokey, color and it felt to have been the lowest tempature possible to survive in. She wore only a large sweater that overlapped her tight, slightly flared jeans, and of course her undergarments. Her body shook slightly as she took a step towards the figure that led her to where she currently resided.  
  
"W-Who are you..?" She managed to choke out, her voice hoarse. The young girl tucked her arms within the sleaves of her sweater slightly, then wrapped herself up in the half empty sleaves.   
  
The figure stood there for a second, lingering on the girls voice that to him, was a melody that not even the best birds that lurked within the deepest, wildest, forest could sing. He placed his hand out, and waited for the girl to put her own in his. He said nothing, but liped 'dance with me, Sora.'  
  
Sora took another step, and slowly let her frail hand come out of her sleave to reach the man's own. Her hand inched closer to his, her fingers touched his palm lightly, but her hand flew back in distress. She groaned slightly, for a small amount of pain flew threw her fingers, her hand. "W-what a-are you..." Sora hissed, her voice still weak.  
  
The man wanted to smile, his skin had touched hers slightly, but he frowned slightly instead, he would never be able to hold her close like he once did, never be able to tell her all his secrets, or...to dance with her. He was a screw up in life, he was too perfect to even exist the way he did. He wasn't even supposed to be seen by the eyes of his own race. He was too good to be true, so in exchange, he was cursed, he could never enjoy the perfection he had, yet somehow, he was seen, he was loved, and he had the default of constant pain, constant fear.  
  
"Sora..." He knew exactly what to say, how to say it, how all his facial gestures should move, when and how to tighten his muscles to give the best possible appearence to her. "Sora...I'm-" He stopped, and raised his eyebrows with such innocence of a young child that his sincerity radiated. "You can't be with me anymore..." His voice faded away like the mist around them.  
  
"Who are..."She stopped as his form became clear, his deep brown chocolate eyes, and hair to match became apperant. "You!" Her voice became excited, no longer weak. She smiled, her eyes watered, becoming smaller and thinner in size. She sprinted to him, less then a couple of yards, and threw her arms around him.   
  
"No!" He pushed her arms away softly. "Sora...I'm sorry..." He tucked his hands within his brown leather jacket that matched his hair and eyes almost pefectly.   
  
~  
  
"You know what...?" He pushed Sora up against a tree playfully, the shade of the tree giving off a most diligent shadow against there happy, smiling faces.  
  
"Hmm?" She looked up towards him, her arms around his waist.  
  
"I'm in love with an Angel." He looked at her face, waiting for a reaction. He could read nothing in her face so he looked down at her slightly and met her lips with his own. He sliped his arms around her, just as he sliped his tounge into her mouth. The flavor of strawberry mints arrosed the kiss.  
  
"Taichi..." Sora turned her head,looking down at the green swaying grass.   
  
"Sora?" He pulled a strand of her hair and tucked it behind her ear carefully. "What's wrong?" He knew nothing could be, she did love him and he knew it, the feeling of her love cried out to him, every little feeling that was in her. Why would she react in such a way?  
  
The way she felt hit him like a block, everyone of her thoughts came to him like a harsh wind. The way she looked at him, the way her eyes shimmered, the way her eyebrows raised slighty and she moved, her muscles tightening and loosing, giving her, her own distinct look. She was worried, something, no-someone, was bothering her incredibly. "Is someone bothering you?" He moved his hand down towards her.  
  
"Wha-What?" She looked up towards him slightly, her voice shakened. "T-There's no one..." She paused and took a breathe. "It's...Yamato..."  
  
"What about him?" Taichi asked, knowing the answer.  
  
"Remember when I gave him that present around Christmas? Well, I knew you liked me then, I guess I was just..teasing you. Anyway, Takeru told me about that French girl you kissed...and well, Yamato's been really good help about that..." She continued to stare at the crumpled fall leaves on the new seasons ground.  
  
"Sora, that's the past, we're here now, that's all that matters." Taichi smiled sweetly then raised her chin. "Right?" He moved closer to her.  
  
"I...I-Right..." Sora's own lips touched his and they kissed diligently. "But Tai-Tai.." Sora said after she finnished. "Yamato told me that he likes you..." She looked towards him, her own eyes watery. "He's gay."  
  
Taichi smiled again, he knew that his best friend was gay, it never mattered to him. It happens. "Sora, that doesn't matter. I love you, not him."  
  
"Okay..." She said as Taichi whiped her clear tears.  
~  
"What do you mean you can't see me anymore!?" Sora shook her head back and forth, her tears falling. "Why do you say that?"  
  
"I can't tell you Sora..." Taichi gestured his hand out towards her then remembered that Sora would feel his pain too if they touched. "Sora, it's not you, I love you, I love you forever, remember?" Taichi asked.  
  
"Yes..I remember.." Sora smiled lightly.  
~  
  
"Forever...Friends.." Sora sang to herself, dancing in her room, her stereo loud.  
  
"Sora!" Her mom called out, "Telephone!"  
  
"Tell Yama I don't want to hear his problems!" Sora turned her music up several notches.  
  
"It's Taichi!" Ms.Takenouchi replied.  
  
"Sora tripped over her homework on the floor. Clumbsly, she turned her stereo off then took the phone in her own hands. "Tai-Tai?"  
  
"Sora, I'm sorry." Taichi explained, "I didn't mean to get you mad or anything."  
  
"You didn't get me mad!" Sora raised her voice.  
  
"Sora...please, I'm sorry. I didn't know...I knew it wouldn't make you happy, but it felt right..."Taichi voice clearly became concerned.  
  
"Taichi! You're a perv. not go away!" Sora was about to throw the phone down.  
  
"Sora!" Taichi yelled. "Listen!" He demaned, his voice echoing through her head. "You know you liked it..."  
  
Sora exhaled.  
  
"It was just a little more than a kiss, nothing more." Taichi then asked, "Don't you want my love? I can make my love tangible. We can be one forever."  
  
"Taichi...what are you talking about?" Sora looked at the phone.  
  
"Forever?" One word and no more.  
  
"Forever...what!?" Sora questioned.  
  
"We can be one forever, you won't have to worry, you won't have to do any thing. We can be I." Taichi smiled in his room, laying on the bed, looking at the white ceiling.  
  
"What do you mean!?" She screamed, her mom opening the door upon the noise.  
  
"You and I Sora, we don't have to be alone. You can be me. I can be you. Forever?" Taichi was sweating incredibly. He whiped his forehead with his long sleave.  
  
"Taichi...I would love that." Sora said in some what of a trance. "Forever, yes." Her words clear as the spring sky.  
  
~  
  
"I broke it, we can't be together anymore. I already left you once, I have to leave you again." Taichi turned around and started walking slowly.  
  
"Taichi!" Sora took his hand in her own. She yelped in pain at first, but even though it hurt, she still held it.   
  
"Sora...I don't understand...Let go, doesn't it hurt?" Taichi turned around, his own eyes watery.  
  
"Love hurts sometimes." Sora laughed lightly, then bit her lip. "I'm not letting go."  
  
"Sora...don't follow me, it would be the worst choice of your entire life. I want your life to be good. To be happy. To be everything. I want you to live, you'll find someone, he'll love you. I'm not good enough. I'm...too good to be true in a way." Taichi laughed nervously then plied Sora's fingers off of his arm.  
  
"Tai-Tai...what do you mean? You're too good to be true?" Sora asked, standing alone, the fog dancing around her.  
  
Taichi gazed at Sora, her beauty, she was Sora, no one else, she was distinct, she was the one that he fell in love with instantly. "Sora..." Taichi looked down, taking his gaze off of the young girl. "You know...I'm just too good...to even exist...You've known it the entire time. I've known, you've known the entire time. I...I also know that you...you, yourself is..."  
  
"Taichi...Tai-Tai...No, no I'm not...Tai..." Sora reached out towarnds him. When she touched him this time, she felt no pain, her fingers didn't tingle, she didn't jerk back in pain "Don't say that Taichi...it isn't true..."  
  
~  
  
"Hey Taichi-chan, look at that girl wearing that funny hat!" Yamato at the young age of five giggled as he pointed towards a girl with a huge, multi-color hat on. "Hey you, over there!"  
  
Sora glanced at him, a wonder in her eyes.  
  
"Yeah you!" Yamato pointed at her.  
  
Sora stood up alone, she wasn't doing anything, just sitting in the playground on a small, red bench all alone. She took a step towards the two boys and Taichi watched her. It was simply fantastic for him, just to see the way she walked, the way she talked, the way she greated them. "I don't understand..." She stood there, not even blinking.  
  
"Girlie, why you gots such a stupid hat?" Yamato pulled at it. Taichi sat next to him, unable to talk, but just to admire her.  
  
"It's...My father gave it to me before..." Her voice trailed off just as a gust of wind caused her hat to blow off into the harsh wind. "No..." She stood there, empty, not even looking at her hat, slowly she turned back around, and sat herself back upon her bench.  
  
"What a stupid girl, she probaly has the most cooties ever." Yamato nudged Taichi. "Hey, hey, you alright?"  
  
"No, I'm not, I'll be right back." Taichi stood up and chased after the hat. It was against the school fence. He picked it up instinctivly and looked in the inside. 'To Sora...Love, your Father.' Taichi read it carefully, his reading skills were far beyond those of his peers, but he took an extreme amount of time to read the simplist things. He looked around the playground, the youg girl who's name is 'Sora' had disapeared. "She was just here a minute ago.." Taichi looked around again, checking the slide, bars, all that existed within the playground. Taichi sighed. She was like him, and Taichi knew that Sora just wasn't like Yamato, Yamato was more of a...normal child. He would always complain about his parents arguing about the young baby at home, but still, he had everday problems. Sora had that, that look, that made her, differant, but like Taichi.  
  
"You found my hat." Sora leaned against him,whispering into his ear.  
  
Taichi turned around quickly, "I thought that you were...gone." Taichi raised her hand and put the young girls hat in it. "What's your name?"  
  
"I know you know what my name is..." Sora moved her hand away from his. "Keep my hat, I don't want it..." The young girl closed Taichi's hand around her hat and motioned it away.  
  
"Your hat...it's from your dad, it belongs to you, I'm not Sora, and it says to Sora." Taichi placed the hat on her head perfectly.  
  
"Taichi, no!" Sora raised her voice and threw her hat onto the ground. "I mean...My dad doesn't love me, he said-"  
  
"How did you know my name?" Taichi interupted.  
  
"I...ehr...well...I just...kind of know sometimes..." Sora searched for the right words.  
  
"I know what you mean...I already know why your father left you and everything." Taichi smiled. "It's okay, he'll be back, and you'll be there to greet him one day." Taichi paused and looked for an expression in the young girl. She smiled. Instantly Taichi read in her face that she knew her father was going to be back home one day, but she wasn't going to be there to greet him. He could tell that Sora had gone through so much, and how a life as hers had never even come to his head.  
  
"What do you mean? I mean...I'm alone alot...No one to talk to, it hurts." Sora exhaled. "Uhm..I'm sorry!" She exclaimed. "Do you want to go back and play with your friend? I can go back and sit on my bench." Sora asked.  
  
"You don't have to...pretend with me. I...I guess you're like me, and I'm like you! Isn't that cool! We don't really have to talk, 'cause we'll already know everything! We can always understand eachother!" Taichi grinned.  
  
Sora was about to start, 'I don't understand' but she knew that, that this boy didn't need her play, her act, her skit. She no longer needed to be an actress, she could take off her costume. She looked into Taichi's eyes, he would be honest to her. "I...guess you're right. But, but wouldn't it be better if you played with your friend?"   
  
"Sora!" Taichi said picking up the hat and placing it upon her head; the hat went a little past her eyes, but Taichi fixed it quickly. "You know the answer to all your questions! You don't have to ask! We can use this, ya know! It isn't normal! We're I guess...special!" The hyper active Taichi smiled once again.  
  
"No...we're more like differant..." Sora's voice trailed off...  
  
~  
  
I know it's horridable but please review! Thanx and visit my site www.oneweek.cjb.net 


	2. Unreliable Wings

Here's the next chapter. I wish I had received more than one review but I spent a long time writing this and I dun wanna just leave it for no one to read. Hope you like and if it's confusing I didn't mean for it to be...  
  
~  
"Sora...you know it's true...but I can take it away." Taichi smiled sweetly, he was no longer that young boy that seemed to be always felt with sugar. He was serious, he was steady, he was Taichi Yagami.  
  
"I don't...You can't go..." Sora whiped her face into his sleave. "Taichi...I won't let you go..." Sora let herself free. Her soul seperated from her body fully. "Taichi...please..." Her image, her soul stood, infront of her shell, her body.   
  
"Sora..." Taichi exhaled. He stayed in his shell, like a shy snail afraid of a child to be watching above him with salt. "I have to...You...You don't understand..."  
  
"I thought you said we would always understand each other!" Sora shook her head, lips not moving, and her voice echoed throughout the forest.   
  
"Sora..." Taichi moved to her, and held her body, "Go back in..."  
  
Sora sighed at first the steped back into her body. She let out a breathe and then fell into Taichi's arms. "I...I..." Sora tried to start, she couldn't, she could not talk, she was...filled with emotions, no room to speak.  
  
"Sora...please...just let me hold you..." Taichi held her tightly, enfolding her.   
  
They stood there, the birds sang, all the birds that ever existed. They weren't in the woods, they where in their woods. Their place. Their secret place. It was typical for people to have a place in the park, behind a tree, a field, but Taichi and Sora, they had their own demension. The fog was gone, and replaced with windows with drapes hanging over, blowing in a small universal breaze. The room itself was white too, a painted border of the wonders of the world rested at the top of the walls. It wasn't a room, it was a demension, it was unique, it was unseen by the human eye. Their clothes where also replaced. They where innocent, they where just enjoying their gift of life, and trying to figure out why they where who they where. They had convinced themself that they weren't normal, they would never be, but they tried, and they blended in.   
  
"Taichi...I always forget about this place, whenever I come, it just disapears, I feel like I can't accept it. I can't accept what other people can't even access. Taichi...please, please, I love you, I do..." Sora started sobbing.  
  
"What's wrong?" Taichi asked immediatly. The first real question he had ever asked her. The first real wonder he had ever had. "Sora...please tell me what's wrong...I can't tell..."  
  
"Taichi..." Sora started crying harder. "Taichi!" She fell to her knees, her write dress under her knees.  
  
"Sora!" Taichi fell with her, enclosing her in a hug. "Please, what's wrong?" Taichi concerned asked. "I can't tell..."  
  
"Taichi...I don't want to be-" She took a quick breathe. "I don't want to be helpless, I don't want to be that person that everyone hates, just because I'm not understood. I don't want sympathy, I want to be loved for me...I want to know who I am..."   
  
"Sora...I don't have sypathy towards you, I love you..." Taichi pushed her bangs back behind one of her ears.  
  
"What's reality?" Sora asked. "I..can't tell anymore, someone, or something is playing with my mind..."  
  
"Sora?" Taichi moved down to her and kissed her gently on the lips. "That's reality. You with me is reality."  
  
"Taichi..." The girl let a tear sneak out of herself. "I..." She became a blur, like a bad telivison reception. "I..." Sora leaned against him fully, all her weight against him.  
  
"Sora? Sora!?" Taichi looked at her, she was as if she was sleeping, her breathe could still be felt, but she was gone, out cold.   
  
~  
  
"Go Odaiba!" Mimi called out, holding her pom-poms high and then did several cheerleading moves.  
  
Sora and Taichi sat in the crowd silently. It was the big soccer game of the year, and Taichi had broke his left leg. "Taichi?" Sora leaned on him and whispered into his ear, "I think that..." She paused and shook her head. "Never mind..."  
  
"Come on Sora..." Taichi put his arm around her. "You hide things so well from me..." Taichi took his crutched under his arms and motioned for Sora to follow. They walked a while until they arrived at the tires that rested in the middle of the park. "So what is it?"  
  
"I forget things so easily...Like...all I'll remember is that I love you, and that I don't have anything special, and you don't have anything special, you know? Like what we have..." Sora's voice trailed off. "I don't want to keep forgeting because then I'll have to discover it again, and may be one day I'll have to by myself. I don't think I could, I would probally think I was going crazy." Sora's voice trailed off.  
  
"Sora.." Taichi smiled sweetly. "You know that you won't be alone. I'm here, and in case I'm gone somewhere, you know we can still get a hold of eachother. "Sora...I love you, and you love me, we have a great bond that can't be broken..."  
  
"You're right Tai-Tai..." Sora leaned against him once again. Taichi put his hand on her head, stroking her hair. "I...wish all people could have that bond that we do at such an early age." Taichi rested his head against hers and they both closed thier eyes.   
  
~  
Please review ya'll. Bai! 


	3. Anti-Social

The third part. Hurray. Thanx to people that actually review! And I heard that it was confusing but the ~ indicates a flashback.  
  
"...Tai-Tai?" Sora raised her. "A-are you Tai-Tai?" She looked up into Taichi's eyes. "A-are you him?" Sora asked.  
  
"Sora...yes, this is me, Taichi. You know who I am...I'm your Tai-Tai.." Taichi went on worried. "Don't you remember me?"  
  
"I'm..I'm not that sure..." Sora sat on her legs, and rubbed her head. "I...I can't remember anything...I just feel really weird..." Sora sighed.  
  
Taichi stood there, shocked. He was used for Sora to forget that they where not Human, but something else, but she forgetting everything? What could be wrong with her? Taichi searched her eyes, trying to find an answer. He found it. Sora, the Sora he knew was gone...The old Sora was replaced with a program, like a computer. It was all so odd, so wrong for Taichi. He could the real Sora so clearly, but it was as if this fake Sora had a wall blocking him. "You...You aren't Sora."  
  
'Sora' smiled, "I can be if you want me too...Your Sora isn't anything anymore. She became so confused with what was reality and what wasn't. Now she is, what she is just pure data. She doesn't even exist. Oh and yes, it is possible for your little secret race to become data too." She gasped sarcastically. "Too bad..."  
  
"You bitch..." Taichi glared at her.  
  
"Is that all you can do? Just because of have the appearance of Sora. Come on, attack me." 'Sora' giggled. "It's not that hard. I killed the real Sora. I'm her now. I get to be her, and I get to be loved by you. I've taken her place." 'Sora' giggled once again.  
  
Taichi stood there, wanting to tackle her, wanting to be violent, the urge, it was incredible to him. He'd never felt as if his goal was to actually kill some one, that feeling didn't exist, but it had escaped out of his little black box. His race had difficulties just like the Human race, but, they could easily control them and fix them quickly so they wouldn't have even existed. "I..." Taichi looked at her. Sora, the Sora he knew seemed to still be there, somewhere. The young man walked behind her as 'Sora' followed him with her eyes, and he huged her. "Sora..."  
  
'Sora' stood there, shocked. "Wh-What are you doing?" She asked, her voice shakened.  
  
"You said I had to attack you, why would I need to do something like that?" Taichi rested his head on her shoulder. "You're still Sora."  
  
"No...I'm the new Sora. Your Sora is gone forever. You won't see her again, I'm the one that took her away. She's gone forever. Forever." 'Sora' stood there in the universe, the demention that Taichi and Sora used as their hide out. She felt incredibly out of place, but, but it was still right to do what she was doing. She was destroying a relationship that she would, and could never have.  
  
"You have Sora's body, yes. But, I think you have more than just her body. With the body, there's this other layer, you know that contains the soul. That layer is still there, you know how to act like Sora, you know how to be Sora know. You're still looking at it though, looking at all her history, figuring out how you're going to make my life horrible. I know..." Taichi breathed against her neck. "See...that's my breathe. I'm real. You're real too."  
  
"I..." 'Sora' stood there shocked. "Shutup!" She demanded and turned around, taking Taichi's arms off of her. "You don't know anything about me! I'm not real! I'm just here to ruin your life! Nothing else, I don't have to look at Sora's history!" 'Sora' pulled back several strands of her peach hair. "Don't even pretend to understand me! You have no idea!" 'Sora' turned around, away from Taichi. Tears. Little clear crystals of sadness came down her face slowly. "How would you like to be made just to destroy love and not even knowing what love is." Her voice lowered.  
  
"Sora..." Taichi put an arm on her shoulder.  
  
"My name's Maria." 'Sora' said.   
  
"Mar-ai?" Taichi stumbled over the Mexican name.  
  
"No...Ma-ri-a." 'Sora' instructed. "Wait...it doesn't really matter if you say my name right. It's only a name, something someone is called. But I'm not a some one...I'm just...here." Maria mumbled to herself.  
  
"Well Mar-ia!" Taichi exclaimed. "If I show you around, and may be even find you some one to love, giving you a purpose in life, will you...let Sora be back?" Taichi asked.  
  
Maria turned around, "Why should you even care. I don't even know what love is...How could I experience it...?"   
  
"Love is when some one cares so much, they'd do anything for them. My love for Sora, I'd do anything for her. I need her back...But It seems as if you need some one, I'll help you find that some one." Taichi smiled.  
  
"No...you just have sypathy towards me." Maria spoke. "I'm not all that stupid. You rather have sympathy towards me, or all you want is for Sora to be back in yours arms." Maria snickered.  
  
"That isn't true." Taichi put his hand on her shoulder. "I want you to experience love, Sora wants you to experience love."   
  
Maria looked up at him, "I'm really just a dark angel; sent out to destroy the light. Sora's your angel, she's your Angel. So perfect for you." Maria laughed. "It's really not fair. I still have feelings for you. A bit of Sora rubed off on me." Maria laughed again, nervously.  
  
"Maria..." Taichi said her name perfectly. "Okay, well I know some one just perfect for you!" Taichi exclaimed. "He's really sweet and he's also my best friend so we have alot in commen!" Taichi smiled.  
  
Maria smiled, Taichi stared at her, she had the exact same smile Sora did, she was like a clone with nothing. It was if Maria was Sora, that Taichi wouldn't even be able to tell if she had been changed without him knowing. "Okay...But..." Maria looked up at his big brown chocolate eyes and kissed him quickly on the cheeck. "You know that I have the most important part of Sora I can never let go." Maria looked up at him. "I have her memory of you..."  
  
Taichi stood, shocked. He was having too many shocks today and it was all because that he wanted to leave because of a voice that was drawing him. The voice was Maria's. "Maria...."  
  
"You can always give it back to her. Not me! No siree!" Maria giggled. "I don't want to say good-bye though. But I have to give you back away!" Maria laughed nervously. "Yes, I the damn Dark Angel."  
  
Taichi put his hand on her shoulder. "You can be a good one, just like Sora." He smiled.  
  
"Shutup!" Maria pushed his hand off of her harshly. "That's not true! I'm nothing else!" Maria yelled. "No! No! Shutup! It's not true!" Maria started crying instantly, whiping her face with her sleaves just as Sora did once.   
  
"Maria! Listen to me!" Taichi demanded. "You can be!"  
  
"No...you don't know that..." Maria looked up towards him, her face dry, showing no signs that tears ever resided there.   
  
"Then tell me..."  
  
"I can't..."  
  
"Why...?"  
  
"It's in my design. I just can't. I wasn't made to tell you."  
  
"Yes you can..."  
  
"No I can't!" Sora broke the silence and her voice echoed in the large clear room.  
  
"Shh..." Taichi hushed her down enfolding her in a warm hug.  
  
"No..." Maria's eyes flared. "You don't know..."   
  
Taichi saw an image of her for a split second, she looked like Sora, except her hair was of a deep dark shiny black, her eyes where red as a simple candle flame, she wore a black long gown, and black raven feathers escaped from her back; wings. Maria put her hand out, her nails colored black, a black halo floating above her head, her skin even whiter than before. "Taichi." She sang, her voice misterious, filled with a deep abyss. "Come with me...I'm just like your one and only Sora that you really love." She looked at him, asking for sympathy. "I'll be your Angel." She took his hand within her own. "Come on my dear...dear, Taichi-kun. I'll be your sunny Angel."  
  
"Sora..." Taichi gazed at her, it was his turn to be in a trance. "You already are my Angel. I know that." Taichi moved his hand that was enheld by Sora and touched her cheeck. "What the hell!?" He moved his hand back quickly and blinked. "You almost got me." He grinned and took his hand out of hers.  
  
"Too bad." Maria came back to being the apearance of Sora. Her hair back to the peach glossy color, her gown white, her skin slightly taned. "Well can I meet that best friend of yours?" Maria smiled Sora's smile.  
  
"Yeah...Let's go." Taichi took her hand and then as fast as they realized it, they where back in the dark woods of Odaiba. "Welcome to Odaiba."  
  
Maria looked around, her eyes as big as saucers. "It's..." She was breathless. "It's..." She tried to start again. Maria took one step then fell to the ground; fainting.  
  
"Get up." Taichi nudged Maria with his foot. "You want to meet my best friend or not?" He looked down at her, clearly faking it all.  
  
"Fine." She stood. "So...what's his name?"  
  
"Yamato."  
~  
  
Sora stood nervously in front of a building made especially for local bands to play, a package within her hands containing a special treat she made herself. She stared at the door, longing to open it. It was all another simple game to her, to see how Taichi would react. It was quite silly to her, she knew that Taichi thought that she had forgot about everything again, and that she was perfectly normal, and a Human. "Oh, hello Tai." She smiled nicely, her cheaks clearly blushing.  
  
"What are you doing?" He asked, hands in his pockets of his new jacket. "Is that something for Yamato? Sure smells good!"  
  
"Well...yes..." Sora said. "It's for him..." Sora blushed more.  
  
"Well hurry up and give it to him!" Taichi put his hand on her shoulder, trying to push her into the door.  
  
Sora startled continued acting, "Okay!" She exclaimed just as Jun ran them both over.  
  
Taichi pushed Jun to the floor then turned around towards the proper entrance of the auditorium. 'She must have forgotten everything. Well now she can live a happy human life.' Taichi thought to himself. 'And better yet, she'll have a love.' Taichi sighed. 'What about me?'  
  
~  
  
"Here we are! At the Ishida residence!" Taichi exclaimed while nocking on the door.   
  
"Taichi!" Yamato smiled and hugged him tight. "I haven't seen you in a while!" He let go, looking at him. "Hey Sora!" He smiled.  
  
"Hi Yama." Taichi said. "Sora here has something to tell you."  
  
Maria stood there, frozen. "I-I do?"  
  
"Yes you do! Now don't be shy!" Taichi nudged her with his elbow.  
  
"Hi Yamto." Maria smiled, saying his name wrong not knowing it.  
  
"Yamato." Taichi whispered into her ear. "Yamato."  
  
"Hi Yamato!" Maria corrected herself.  
  
"What's wrong Sora? What do you have to tell me?" Yamato pulled back several strands behind his ear that came back infront of his face.  
  
"Nothing! You can go back to..ehr...practicing you band music!" Maria smiled nervously. "Bai-bai!" Sora stumpled over her word; acting unsober.  
  
"Well..okay. Call me later Taichi. Bai you two." He closed the door.  
  
Taichi looked at Maria. "What's wrong with you?" He took a step towards her.  
  
"I just...I can't relate to him, making it impossible for me to talk to him!" Maria looked down. "I'm...anti-social." Her voice, ashamed.  
  
~  
Really stupid ending but please please please review! 


End file.
